Rock Vs Mountain
Soul Calibur Vs Game of Thrones! Gentle giant Nathaniel Adams takes on not-so-gentle giant Ser Gregor Clegane to see which one is really tough as stone! Intro (Hyrule Field, 0:00-0:43) The sun breaks through the clouds over a plain of tall grass, swaying to a moderate wind. A group of wild horses thunders across the horizon, and two individuals stand up out of the grass to get a better look at them. Rock: All right, son. Are you ready? Bangoo: Yes, father! I’ll make you proud! Rock: Don’t make me proud, Bangoo. Make the great spirits proud. With that, Bangoo grabs his spear and begins to stealthily run through the grass, while Rock stays behind to observe. Bangoo runs closer and closer to the horses, and ducks down into the grass when he feels he is close. Hearing heavy footsteps near him, he eventually jumps out and jabs his spear. (Silence) However, instead of a horse, it is a massive man standing near him, wearing golden armour. The spear shatters on impact, but the man is clearly enraged. Before Bangoo can utter an apology, Ser Gregor Clegane picks up the tiny boy’s head in his massive hand, and crushes it to shards with one grip. All in Rock’s view. Rock: BANGOO!!! (Icehaven, 0:59-1:10) This yell catches the attention of the Mountain, who makes the connection between father and son. Never one to shy away from disproportionate retribution, he draws his sword and makes his way over to Rock, who draws his mace and prepares to fight for his son. Announcer: Tough! As! Stone! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Rock! Mountain! Draw! 60 (Icehaven, 1:50-2:26) When the two are in range, the heavy weapons fly, and meet with sparks. With neither overpowering the other, the two are quickly brought back for another swing, and another, and another. On the fourth clash, Rock’s downward strike puts Mountain’s blade into the ground, creating an opening for a bare-fisted double lariat followed by a spinning of his mace; the final swing of this attack knocks off Mountain’s helmet. To Rock’s annoyance, Clegane stands his ground, and his face remains unflinching and angry. 54 Mountain rips his sword back up, striking Adams’ face with the handle, and brings it back down just barely too slow to get the clean strike; Rock blocks it with his mace, but the pressure forces him back Mountain continues to swing, putting Rock on the defensive, blocking and dodging the attacks. Mountain’s attacks are unfocused, but strong. Rock (Internally): One hand on the blade; he is an animal, not a trained fighter! Rock pulls to the side, and Mountain goes past him; before Rock can capitalize on the opening, Clegane’s free hand grabs his neck and the warrior bashes his head into his prey’s twice. He throws Rock to the ground and brings his sword down; Rock just manages to get up before the sword cuts him, and attacks. Mountain’s parry is strong enough to slightly lift Rock into the air, and the next strike sends him flying a couple meters away. 40 Rock rolls to his feet and catches a charging Clegane; the two wrestle, arms to each other’s shoulders, shortly before Rock grapples Mountain to the ground. Though Rock has the initial chokehold advantage, Mountain’s strength slowly overwhelms him, and Rock is pushed to his feet, where his chest is promptly slashed. Rock backs off, but Mountain isn’t fihished with him. 33 As Mountain runs towards him, Rock executes a swift strike to the Knight’s side, causing him to wince and fall over. Rock stands over him and raises his weapon, but Mountain wastes no time in grabbing the warrior’s foot and tripping him up. Mountain rolls over and puts his hands to Rock’s head, thumbs in eye sockets. 24 (Icehaven, 3:26-3:50) He begins to squeeze, and Rock cries out in pain, but before the worst can be dealt, his cries of pain turn to rage. He begins to stand up, carrying Mountain with him, and lifts his enemy into the air before suplexing him back down to the ground. Both stand and grab their weapons, trading strong blows before backing off and snarling at each other. 18 Rock prepares to swing as hard as he can, and Mountain sticks his sword into the ground before opening up his arms. When Rock does attack, he hits Clegane square in the stomach, but while the knight spits up blood, the attack does not fell him. Tanking it allows him to get in close and bear-hug Rock, cracking several bones and creating a river of blood from his mouth. Mountain: I killed your son! Now, I will kill you! Rock is dropped to the ground, dropping his mace, and Mountain picks up his sword. He stands over Rock and swings it hard towards Adams’ neck. 8'' The attack is stopped when Rock reaches up and catches the blade in his hands; they bleed heavily, but Rock takes the pain, and with a strong grip, snaps the blade. Before Mountain can react, Rock grabs him by the waist and puts the horn from his rhino helmet against his abdomen. With a mighty heave, Rock uses his hands and neck to throw Mountain up into the air, before grabbing his mace. Bringing it back, he ignites it in an orange flame. ''2 (By the Hand of the Mortal, 3:07-3:09) Rock: With Honour! The golf-swing connects with a falling Mountain, blasting his head off in a shower of blood and fire. K.O!!! (By the Hand of the Mortal, 3:09-3:33) Rock watches the Mountain’s body, then head, fall to the ground. He then turns around and walks away, with the field fading to black. It reopens to a makeshift grave for Bangoo, decorated with flowers... and the Mountain’s head is impaled on a nearby spike as a warning. Outro (Glacial Colosseum) Announcer: This Melee's Winner is... ROCK! Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees